The Guardian and the Shipwright
by JA Baker
Summary: Korra is an up and coming Guardian, serving in the Vanguard as leader of the elite Fire Team Avatar. Asami is a lowly apprentice shipwright, toiling away behind the scenes at The Tower. What could they possibly have in common? (unashamedly Korrasami smut-fic)
1. Chapter 1

Destiny_ and _Legend of Korra_ are both owned by other people who seem content to let us play.  
__I'm just exploring exactly how much I can get away with under the Mature Rating, and the story serves no other purpose than that, so don't expect my best work.  
__The story contains adult themes, language and situations between two women over the legal age of consent that may be inappropriate for younger readers.  
__It goes without saying that reader discretion is therefore advised._

**The Guardian and the Shipwright**

"Move you bitch!" Asami growled as she strained against the wrench; she had to get the engine housing removed before she could even think of repairing the damage the jumpship above her had taken in its last mission.

All her life, all she had wanted to do was help serve the noble Guardians that were all that stood between the Last City and the encroaching armies of the Darkness. Every night as a small child, before going to bed, she had looked up at the Tower; the last rays of the setting sun glistering off of its highest levels. Back then she had seen it as a castle, like out of the old stories her mother use to tell her from before the Fall. Stories of knights in shining armour that rode out fought monsters to rescue beautiful princesses. Stories to inspire hope for a better tomorrow, and Asami had spent her nights dreaming of becoming a Guardian, high up in the Tower. But those stories had ended the day her mother died, killed in a bomb planted in the market by a follower of a suicide cult that worshipped the Darkness. Her father had no time to tell his daughter stories. Instead, he simply told her the truth; only those born in the Light of the Traveller could become Guardians. So instead Asami had set her heat on the next best thing: if she couldn't _become_ a Guardian herself, she could serve and help them any way she could. Throwing herself into learning everything she could, she had discovered a natural affinity for machines and mechanisms, more than enough to ensure a place at one of the few collages left. There she had spent every waking moment studying, never once allowing herself to become distracted. Passing all her exams, she had applied to work at the Tower, one of thousands of hopefuls seeking to secure one of the few spots that came open each year. The day she revived the confirmation that her application had been a success was perhaps the happiest of her life. Her father had been so proud of her as she left home for the last time, a whole new life ahead of her, her thoughts already on the grand adventure to come.

"Fuck!" Asami cursed as the wrench suddenly swung, the bolt having finally worked free, tripping her off balance and sending her splashing down into a pool of grace and oil on the floor.

Her new life was proving to be far, far different than she had imagined.

First off, while the Guardians were great warriors, they were also people, and that meant that some of them were nice, and some of them were assholes. And unfortunately, as a lowly apprentice shipwright, there was little Asami could do but grin and bear it as shit fell upon her from a great hight. If she was lucky, then a Guardian might remember to thank her for repairing the damage done to their ship while they were off on a mission, but to all too many of the, she was little more than part of the scenery. At least now she'd been permanently assigned to a specific Fire Team after impressing Holliday with her dedication and skill, things might start to get better.

"Enjoy your trip?" A humours voice asked from above and a strong, gauntleted hand reached down to her, "I guess I should have warned you; Naga tends to bite."

"Thanks..." Asami accepted the offered hand, and felt like her arm was going to be ripped out of her shoulder as she was pulled to her feet forcefully, "Naga?"

"My ship; she can be a right cast-iron bitch at times, but I love her." The stranger turned to face her, hand held out, "The names Korra, by the way."

"As...Asami..." The young shipwright managed to get her own name out, despite herself.

By the Traveller, the Guardian before her was stunning. While not as tall as Asami, she was muscular without losing what unmistakably feminine lines, even hidden below layers of power-armour and padding. She had icy-blue eyes and long, shoulder-length hair held back on either side of her angular face. There was something about the way she held herself, feminine yet strong, projecting an aura of total control and authority that made Asami go somewhat weak at the knees. A quick look at the marking on her shoulder made it clear that she was a Warlock; one capable of wielding great and mysterious powers granted unto them by the Traveller itself.

"Hey, beautiful." A tall Hunter shot her a wicked grin, gesturing to her soot and oil covered face and overalls, "Like the look."

"Her name's Asami, jack-off." Korra punched him on the shoulder, "She's our new tech, so maybe you could at least learn her name?"

"Mako only learns the names of his conquests." The voice came from the catwalk above, and Asami looked up to see a Titan with vivid green eyes smiling down at her, "And only then so he can brag about them afterwards."

"And that's Bolin, the third member of Fire Team Avatar." Korra put an arm around Asami's shoulder, "Trust me; you look after us, and we'll look after you."

And Korra had been true to her word; within a week, Asami had been moved out of the apprentice barracks and into private quarters. They weren't exactly spacious; a living-room with a couch that folded out into a bed, but they came with a small shower/toilet room, freeing her from the need to use the communal showers, something she had never been truly at home with. It also gave her somewhere to work on a few pet projects, away from prying eyes. Life as a shipwright was hard, promotions rare and hard thought for, and there were many who'd willingly take any advantage they could find to gain Holliday's attention. Being the assigned shipwright for a hot new team quickly making a name for itself kept her busy round the clock; the number of missions they pulled meant lots of maintenance and repair work, which also meant a lot of chances to impress her superiors, or to screw up royally and be replaced with someone else. It helped that she had become something approaching friends with the three Guardians who's ships she cared for, or at least, as close to friendship as a lowly shipwright could expect from people of their status. They'd often come and watch her work on their ships, telling her about the world beyond the confines of the City, the wonders they had seen, or trade a few jokes, just to pass the time. Asami had an inkling that being a Guardian wasn't as glamours as she had grown up believing. Yes, they were the elite guards, standing firm against the Darkness, but they also had no solid link to their past lives; the constant attack and defend was all they had.

One day, Korra had given her a pendant, a Golden Age relic she had found while out on patrol; it was a simple blue gem, a wave-like form carved onto the front. The Warlock could have easily traded it for an upgrade to her weapons, the market for _any_ remnant from that bygone age always demanding more than could ever be supplied. But instead she had handed it over with a faint smile that had stirred up long suppressed emotions deep inside Asami that she was unable to fully understand. She had long ago realised that she was attracted to Korra, but this was something far, far stronger and deeper than mere physical attraction. It felt like something she'd only ever read about before; love. She couldn't ware the pendant while working; even if she hadn't been afraid of losing it or getting it damaged, it would have been a clear breach of just about every safety regulation on the book, and her supervisors would have had little choice put to report her for it. But during what little free time she had, it was always hanging over her heart, a constant reminder of her somewhat confusing relationship with the enigmatic Guardian.

Then came the day when _everything_ changed.

It had been so late she didn't dare look at the clock when Asami stumbled through the door into her quarters, already shedding her grimy overalls as she kicked the door shut behind her. Korra, Mako and Bolin had returned from a strike mission to Venus that morning, Bolin's ship so shot-up it was a wonder it had even made it back, let alone survived re-entry. Holliday had sent over another two apprentices to take care of the other ships, allowing Asami to concentrate on the Titans ride. She'd had to replace so many components she wasn't even sure it was still the same ship anymore, but she finally had it back on-line and ready to be taken for a test flight. But that was a job for tomorrow, and right then and there, her shower was beckoning her on with a sirens-song of hot water and soap to wipe away the sweat and the dirt that felt like it covered every inch of her. She turned it on a and quickly finished stripping while she waited for it to heat up, well aware of how much trouble she'd get in if she went over her allotted supply. Satisfied that it was at the required temperature, she slipped naked into the steam-filled room; the water was nearly scalding hot, but Asami embraced it, allowing it to wash away the dirt and the stress and the aches and pains of the day. Every drop of water that landed on her pale skin felt like it was cleaning her very soul, leaving her renewed and reborn. She felt like she could have stayed under the shower forever, but she knew she didn't have long to finish washing herself before the buzzer would sound and she would have to leave her little haven of warmth and peace.

She was half way through rinsing the shampoo out when she felt a gust of cold air across her back, spinning round, she almost slipped on the wet floor, but managed to grab hold of the wall and peered through the water and the steam. Korra stood in the open doorway, her eyes locked onto Asami. It took the young shipwright a moment to realise that the Guardian was as naked as she was, her body every bit as amazing as Asami had dared to dream. There were scars, here and there, but they only seemed to add to just how amazing the rest of her looked, with her cantaloupe sized breasts, toned abs and slender waist. Asami couldn't help but let her eyes drift down until they reached the smooth skin around the Warlocks perfectly shaved slit.

"Hope you don't mind, but I let myself in." She offered as way of explanation, her hungry eyes all but devouring the sight before her, "I have to share a bathroom with the guys, and Mako's in there right now, banging some War Cult groupie he picked up at a bar."

Asami was sure she was going to say something, but the moment she opened her mouth, Korra was upon her, pressing her back up against the cold tiles as their bodies pressed up against each-other, their lips meeting. Korra's tongue darted between Asami's lips, and the started woman simply melted into her bold intruders arms. The kiss deepened, fuelled by hunger as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and pulled her closer. She could feel her hard nipples rubbing against Korra's, every last movement sending a jolt of electricity down her spine to her now very aroused slit. Korra pushed Asami's legs apart with one of her own, pressing her thigh against the other woman's core, rubbing her erect clit. Asami let out a deep moan that was swallowed by Korra's hungry mouth as their kiss continued, the Warlock running her hands up her companions thighs, cupping her pert arse, then making their way up her slender frame to cup her full breasts. Asami sighed as Korra rubbed and tweaked her nipples, one of her legs reaching up to wrap around the other woman's waist.

A buzzer sounded, indicating that they had reached the limits of Asami's assigned supply of hot water, but both women ignored it, if they even noticed it.

Korra started moving her leg back and forth, pressing it hard against Asami's core, who in return began to grind herself against the other woman, desperately seeking her release. She could feel it building up inside her, like a volcano about to erupt, and she blinked as she realised that this would be the first orgasm she'd ever had that wasn't the result of her own hands and imagination. She felt like she should say something, but that would have meant breaking away from the kiss, and she would have sooner died than do that. The pressure built up inside her in waves, each met with a deep grunt or a groan that was lost in Korra's mouth, until she reached the point of no return. Finally breaking the kiss, Asami rolled her head back, eyes to the heavens, and let out a deep, animalistic cry of eustacy as she succumb to her pleasure. Her body shook, copious amounts of her juices flowing out over Korra's leg to mingle with the water as the universe seemed to explode around her. Never before, even during her most torrid of late-night fantasies, where she had rubbed and fingered herself to climax after climax, had she felt anything even remotely like what she was experiencing at the moment. It was as if she was one with the cosmos, and it was all thanks to the woman who was at that very moment, sucking and nibbling at her neck, marking Asami for all to see as claimed.

Completely spent, Asami slumped slowly to the floor, finding herself face-to-face with Korra's glistening slit. Reacting on pure instinct, she grabbed the other woman by the hips and delved in with her tough, eager to taste the woman who had just brought her so much pleasure. What she lacked in experience, she sort to make up for with enthusiasm, determined to bring Korra just as much pleasure as she had given. She kissed, sucked and licked the other woman clit, then pressed her lips to the open slit and kissed it deeply, sending her tongue seeking out the deepest recesses that it could. Korra stood, her back arched, hands resting on Asami's head, content to let her new lover find her own way. Her left hand squeezing Korra's tight arse, Asami brought her right hand round and slipped two finger deep into the quivering slit before her as her mouth returned to suck on the throbbing clit at its apex. Her fingers reached far deeper than her tongue ever could, and they soon found the special spot they were looking for. The deep groan that emanated from somewhere deep inside Korra and echoed off the thankfully soundproof walls informed Asami that her actions were appreciated, and she started rubbing hard on the spongy area of flesh inside the Warlock as she continued to work her clit like her life depended on it. Korra's orgasm came suddenly, her legs buckling suddenly, and she almost landed on top of Asami, the shipwrights fingers still buried deep inside her clasping core. She wrapped her arms around her lover, clinging on to her for dear life as she road out the waves of her climax, her breaths as deep and rapid as her pounding heart.

They sat on the floor of the shower, a tangled heap of arms and legs, until the water turned itself off automatically, the Towers systems having decided that enough was enough, already sending a formal complaint to Asami's supervisors. Regaining some of their composure, they managed to stand, and dried each other off, sharing soft kisses and tender cresses as they went. Slipping her arms around Asami, Korra led her into the other room, and the shipwright saw the Guardians cloths laying in a trail that led from the front door to the showers, a clear sign that she had fully intended for what had happened to happen. Without saying a word, they unfolded the sofa and spread out the sheets. The bed was small, really only intended to sleep on, but that just meant that they had to lay with Korra spooning Asami from behind, holding the other woman's naked body against hers with her strong arms. Feeling safer and more relaxed then she ever had in her life, Asami started to drift of to sleep. She had no idea if what had happened was just the Warlocks way of dealing with stress, or if it was something more, but she'd take what she could get.

"I love you, Asami." Korra whispered sleepily in her ear.

Asami smiled to herself as sleep claimed her; oh yes, she'd take whatever she could get.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_I think there are a few more things I can explore with this.  
__Just don't expect regular updates: they will come as and when I feel I have something to add._

**The Guardian and the Shipwright**

If pushed, Asami would have had to describe her relationship with Korra as 'Complicated'.

They'd spent many nights together since that first time the young Warlock had let herself into the Shipwright's room, stripped naked, and taken her in the shower. Some nights there would be that same raw, unadulterated passion, and Korra would simply _take_ Asami as if she was claiming the spoils of the endless war she was fighting, and some nights they'd take things slower, building up to their releases over an hour or more. In the privacy of her own thoughts, Asami tentatively referred to those times as _making love_, even if Korra hadn't used _that_ word since their first time together. Not that Korra had actually said anything to explain exactly how she saw their relationship. Some times she'd just turn up without warning, other times she'd be there waiting when Asami got off shift. And some times she'd not turn up for days at a time, even when she was quite obviously back at the Tower, and those nights Asami would cry herself to sleep.

Outside Asami's quarters, their relationship was some kind of open secret; it was clear that Mako and Bolin knew what was going on, and would often tease her about the near permanent marks on her neck that made it clear she'd been doing something during her free time. The other apprentices had noticed, but it wasn't as if Asami was especially close to any of them, certainly not enough to ask for advice without them trying to find a way to turn the information to their advantage. For while there was nothing in the regulations about relationships between Guardians and those that worked in the Tower to support their noble crusade, there was an unspoken rule that they were not to interfere in the day to day running of the hanger. And the last thing Asami wanted was to be reassigned because she said or did something that upset Korra. She _liked_ her job, was proud of the fact that she was helping protect the city.

Their latest encounter had been the strangest of the lot; Asami had spent the day helping Holliday rebuild an Awoken patrol ship that one of the Guardians had found when running reconnaissance out at the Reef, and had a long night of writing up a report on what she had learned when the PA announced the impending return of Fire Team Avatar. Holliday had smiled and told her to make sure the report was on her desk by the same time the next day. Asami had been a little surprised at just how much slack her superior was willing to cut her, and more than a little embarrassed when she realised just why. But she put all thoughts of that aside as she made her way up to the main hanger just in time to see the three jumpships come in to land. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the damage they had taken; huge rents in the outer hull and scorch marks from weapons fire. Asami was experienced enough to recognise the signature of Vex weaponry on a damaged ship, and she could only hope that the Guardians inside had faired better than their ships.

The transmat flickered, and Korra, Mako and Bolin appeared on the gantry, each looking like they'd been through hell. Their normally pristine armour was caked in mud and soot and Asami didn't want to think what else, but it was the ragged, all-too-tired expression on their faces that really struck her the most. She wanted to run over to them, to embrace Korra, wrap her arms around the Warlock and tell her it was all right. But that would have been the most heinous breach of protocol, so she forced herself to remain calm while Cayde-6 stepped forward and spoke to them in hushed tones that the canvases hanger swallowed.

The conversation seemed to go on forever, but eventually the senior Hunter nodded and lay a friendly hand on Korra's shoulder before walking away, already talking to someone over a com-link. Korra's warn eyes looked around until she saw Asami, and she managed a faint smile as she walked over to the shipwright and softly took her hands, the cool metal of her gauntlets surprisingly tender.

"Hey you." She sounded strangely withdrawn, unwilling to meet Asami's eye, "I need to talk to Ikora Rey, but afterwards... I really need to see you... to be with you, tonight." She quickly glanced over her shoulders at her teammates, who nodded, "Go with Mako and Bolin; they'll let you into my quarters. Please, wait for me there."

Asami was almost dumbfounded; under normal circumstances, there was no way that a humble apprentice shipwright would be allowed access to the section of the Tower that housed the living quarters of the Guardians, let along into their privet rooms. Every time they had been together, it had been in her room in the barracks adjacent to the hanger. Korra had never even mentioned her quarters, and Asami had assumed that there was some kind of taboo about inviting non-Guardians in. But now Korra was all but begging her to go there. Unable to form coherent words, Asami had simply nodded, then followed the Titan and Hunter as they made their way out of the Hanger and into the central core of the Tower.

The elevator ride was somewhat uncomfortable; Mako was never really one for conversation, unless he was trying to talk some woman into his bed, but even the normally jovial and talkative Bolin was silent and withdrawn.

"We were assigned a Strike mission on Venus." Was all he offered by way of explanation, "It didn't go as well as we'd hoped."

A guard outside the Guardian quarters looked up in surprise at Asami, but Mako leant forward over the man's desk and said something that the shipwright didn't catch, but evidently did the trick, as the doors opened before them and they made their way through. Asami wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but the hallways didn't seem that difference than those around her own room. The walls were the same brush-metal grey, the only colour being the insignia on the doors indicating which Fire Team resided within. Many bore the mark of the New Monarch, the Future War Cult of Dead Orbit, the three semi-official sub-factions within the Vanguard. After some time and more than a few turns, they came to a door marked 'Fire Team Avatar', with the word '_**BASTARD!**_' embellished below in bright red paint.

"Another one of your conquests?" Bolin asked Mako with faint humour.

The Hunter shook his head before pressing his thumb against the security scanner and assuring Asami inside.

She was slightly surprised to find a small suit of four rooms connected by a corridor that let from the doorway to a communal room at the far end. A large display screen did the job of a window, making it look as if they were looking out over the city from the highest levels of the Tower. As ever, the Traveller hung majestically over everything, not even the Tower reaching its lowest ebb. The communal room was arranged with two armchairs and a sofa against each wall, a small refreshments station in one corner.

"Korra's room is there, next to the bathroom." Mako pointed to the nearest door on the right, "Bolin and I have the other two rooms."

"Feel free to get a drink." Bolin offered, "But I hope you understand if we get the first two shots at the shower."

"Thank you." Asami managed before the two Guardians disappeared into their respective rooms.

Making her way down to the communal room, she was surprised at just how sparsely it was decorated. What the furniture was comfortable, it was also drab and utilitarian, evidently seldom used. Which made at least some sense, as Fire Team Avatar spent most of their time out beyond the city. But she was struck by the lack of personal touches, no little mementos to make it feel like a home rather that just a space where three people occasionally slept. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refreshments station station, she made her way to Korra's room, passing by Mako who'd stripped off his armour and changed into a warn robe as he crossed the hall to the bathroom with a simple nod.

Korra's room felt at least a little more lived-in; the sheets on freshly made bed were a soft ice-blue, and there was a painting on the wall of ice-capped mountains overlooking a sunlit sea. Asami wasn't sure where it was, but it wasn't a view from the City, indicating that the artist had either ventured out into the wilds, or it had been painted long ago, before the Collapse. She didn't feel brave enough to examine the draws built into the dresser, but a fluffy white robe hanging from the wardrobe door called out to her. Stripping off her overalls and underclothes, she carefully folded them and placed them on a chair by the dresser before putting on the robe. It felt soft against her skin, and smelt faintly of the pine-scented shampoo Korra used; an extravagant luxury in the resource strapped City, but a small comfort for one of its protectors.

Eventually, Asami's eyes fell on the one thing she'd been avoiding; the bed. It was at least twice the size of the fold-out bunk she slept on, and looked far more comfortable. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy that something so extravagant had been provided for someone who hardly ever used it. And now here she was, hours away from sharing it with Korra. From being with Korra in it, in whatever way the mysterious Warlock wanted her. Whatever had happened on Venus, something had evidently changed in Korra, something to make her open up a little, to let Asami in past the defence she had kept up, even when they made love.

Asami didn't realise she'd been lost in thought until there was a soft knock on the door, followed by Bolin informing her that the shower was now free. Making sure the robe was securely fastened, she stepped out into the now empty corridor and slipped silently down to the next door. She could hear the sound of snoring coming from Mako's room, so she opened and closed the bathroom door as quietly as she could. The bathroom itself was bigger then the entirety of her own quarters, with a large shower, toilet and separate vanity station. She stood still for a moment, trying to imagine just how far she'd have to advance up the ranks of the Shipwrights before she could expect something half as luxurious, but her imagination failed her.

But she was a shipwright, not a Guardian of the Vanguard, and it was not her place to judge.

Slipping the robe off her shoulders, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the day. She knew that Guardians had much larger allowances of resources, but a lifetime of being frugal with water made her wash quickly and economically, and she finished long before the buzzer would have sounded. Slipping the robe back on and taking a small town for her hair, she quietly made her way back to Korra's room.

Asami hadn't intended to fall asleep, but she woke to find the room dark, the sound of someone moving around in the shadows.

"Hey." Korra's soft voice comforted her, "Sorry I was so long; I ended up having to give a full report to Ikora, Zavala and Cayde."

"It's okay." Asami stretched, allowing the robe she still wore to fall open slightly.

"That look suits you." Korra moved around, opening one of the draws and taking something out that Asami couldn't see.

Asami propped herself up on her her elbows as Korra climbed onto the bottom of the bed and made her way slowly up, opening the Shipwrights robe as she went. She planted tender kisses from Asami's knee and up her thigh, gently pulling her legs apart as she reached their apex. Asami lent back and let out a soft moan as Korra kissed around her sex without ever touching it; never before had the Warlock been so tender, instead always being more direct and forceful. Strong shoulders moved Asami's thighs apart, while gentle hands slowly slid along them, seeking her centre. Expertly, two thumbs parted her swollen pussy lips, while two fingers gently pinched her clit, making her moan deeply. A long tongue gently licked its way up Asami's wet snatch from bottom to top, flicking over the end of her clit, before diving deeply, flicking around, drinking her juices like a straw. Asami bucked in the seat, her hands pushing the other woman's head against her sex, making her delve deeper and deeper, until she could take no more and climaxed, her vagina clamping down tight on her lovers tongue. A fresh flood of juices washed out over her lover who greedily licked it up, her tongue moving in a fast lapping motion, like a cat drinking cream.

Grinning, Korra moved up the bed, pausing only to kiss each of Asami's hard nipples, before catching the still moaning woman's mouth with her own. Asami returned the kiss hungrily, tasting herself on her lovers lips and tongue. She moved her hips around her lover, but felt something strange, an unexpected intruder against her hips.

"This may hurt a little." Korra captured Asami's writs with one hand and held them above her head, her other hand grabbing the confused shipwright by the waist as she thrust forward with her hips.

Asami gasped in surprise as something forced its way between her slick pussy lips and deep into her. There was a faint stab of pain, then the feeling of being stretched like she'd never been stretched before. Deeper and deeper the intruder went until she felt Korra's hips flush against her own, with only the cool kiss of leather between them. Korra looked down at her captive lover, a strange mix of hunger and power in her eyes as she let Asami grow accustom to the intrusion. Slowly gyrating her hips, grinding against the other woman's clit.

"What..." Asami gasped.

"It's called a strap-on." Korra planted tender kisses on her partners lips, "A little something I found in Xûr's back catalogue. Most people only bother to look at the weapons and armour he has to sell, but you'd be surprised what he has to offer if you have the coins."

With that she pulled back, withdrawing almost the entire length of the phallus before easing it back it. Once sure that she wasn't hurting Asami too much, she started to build up her rhythm, letting go of the shipwrights hands and instead cupping her breasts as they shook back and forth with every thrust. Asami's eyes were wide: the pain had slowly dissipated, and had been replaced with a burning sensation that was growing steadily. She found herself thrusting back onto the dildo, her legs encircling Korra, her ankles locking behind her back. Korra smiled at her reaction, the inner side of the harness rubbing against her own clit, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through her very soul.

"Oh gods!" Asami moaned deeply as her body started to shake as her second orgasm took hold, "KORRA!"

Hearing her name called out like that sent the Warlock over the edge, and she thrust as deeply into Asami's willing body as she could, locking her lips to the other woman's as her own climax erupted up inside her.

It was some time before Asami could think again; the two of them lay entangled in each-other and the sheets, the strap-on laying somewhere on the floor. Despite what had happened, there was still a shadow hanging over Korra, so she held her tightly in her arms.

"What happened on Venus?" She asked softly, "Mako said you were on a mission of some kind..."

"We were ambushed by the Vex." There was a surprising vulnerability to Korra's voice that Asami had never heard before, "It can happen, given how they like to bend space and time around so much. But this time... I got caught out in the open, crossfire from two different sides. I was hit, went down. Dead."

The way she said it, as if it was an every day occurrence, startled Asami, but the Warlock continued.

"My Ghost brought me back, just as she's done I don't know how many times before, but the Vex were waiting, and gunned me down again. And again. And again. I don't now how many times I was brought back, just to die again; you get numb to the pain after a while, but the feeling of being enveloped by darkness... that never goes away." There were tears in Korra's eyes, "Mako and Bolin managed to take the Vex out, eventually, and we abandoned the mission, ran back to our ships, the Vex hunting us every step of the way. I told Ikora and the others, but, well, that's what Guardians do; we die and are reborn, until one day we'll finally die and be allowed to rest."

"I take it you know the story of the Guardians? How the Traveller sent out the Ghosts to find us? What they often gloss over is the fact that we each died long ago, either during the Collapse or even further back. The Ghosts bring us back to life, but we have no memories of who or what we were before." She wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I don't even know if Korra is my real name. I could have been anyone,back then. Somebodies daughter. Somebodies wife. Somebodies mother. Or was I all alone? Left to die unremembered? I don't know, and no one can tell me. All I have is this war I've been called on to fight." She moved her head to look at Asami, "And you. I have you. The one thing I have to look forward to when I return to the Tower. The one thing that makes me feel truly alive."

"I..." Asami blinked, "I never knew..."

"I need you, Asami; you give me a reason to live, not just to fight." The Warlock managed a smile, "So I spoke to Ikora after my debriefing. And while it's not exactly normal procedure, I want you to come live here, with me. I want to know that you'll be here whenever I come home. Because with you, that's what I'll have; a home."

**The End?**


End file.
